Change the world
by Yumiko21
Summary: At first she thought it was a dream till she saw the arm next to her. That freaked her out. The next thing she saw was a small bird knocked out next to her. Parings: Inuyasha/Kagome Sango/Miroku Yugi/? COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Prologue

A young girl ran into a nearby village. This village holds onto the Shikon Jewel. With this Jewel is can grant anyone their greatest desire. But it was protected by the great priestess Kikyo. She was both powerful and very beautiful. Everyone says that her heart was captured by a young half demon boy named Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a half demon, for he was born of a human and a demon parent. No one every truly accepts half demons for they are never wanted.

But he fell in love with the priestess. Till something went wrong... no one truly knows what happened... But, one young lover will meet her end but for the half demon, there will be a new beginning.

_The village was in flames. The shrine that held the mighty Shikon Jewel was placed within its borders. No one could or would get in. But there was one simple problem. No one was protecting the shrine anymore. So a young half demon came through the roof of the building and grabbed the jewel. _

"Finally the jewel is mine! I can be a full demon at last! No one can stop me!" he screamed _When he was about to make his great escape there was a female voice screaming _

"INUYASHA!"

_An arrow soared through the air and pierced the young half demon's heart. He was pinned to the great God tree. The jewel was out of his grasp. With a little sound as soft of as a bell it landed on the ground. Inuyasha just stared at the women he once loved. Nothing came to his mind why this was to happen. _

_The priestess had long black hair and piercing cold brown eyes. She wore a priestess robe which was white with red pants. There was a bow in her hand and she was still in the same position she was from lunching the arrow._

_No matter what Inuyasha couldn't think of anything as her eye lids were drooping. Her hand was stretched out before her as she said_ "K... Kikyo... How could-? I thought-"_With that his eyes finally closed and was left in a deep slumber. Kikyo slowly walked to where the jewel was. But as she walked there was blood following her. She dropped the bow and was on her knees holding onto the jewel. The villagers saw her and ran to her, including her little sister Kaede. _

"Kikyo, are you alright? You're hurt!"_ She said as she stared at her older sister. Kikyo turned to her sister and could only give a small smile. She calmly said with a small amount of pain _"Kaede... I need you to take the jewel and burn it with my body... So it must never fall into the wrong hands... Please do this for me... I beg of you... The village is in your hands now little sister... Remember though Kaede... no matter what I'll always... be looking... after you..."

_With her final words her eyes closed and she slowly fell to the ground. Kaede was in shock as she screamed _"BIG SISTER KIKYO!"

_After that Kikyo's body was burned with the jewel. Her soul would be with the boy she loved as she took the jewel to the other world... Never to return to the living..._

* * *

It started a month after Yami got his own body. At first, it wasn't so bad. I thought, sure, Yami just came back from the afterlife. He needs some time with real, live, people to adjust to the different time period.

Everything will be just fine and dandy in a few weeks. I thought, but no, one by one they forgot me. It started by not inviting me to the movies or to the arcade. Then it grew to making promises and then breaking them. Eventually it got to the point where they just stopped talking to me all together. Eventually I just became part of the wall for them. But other people noticed and soon I was being bullied again. It went on for a few months before I just couldn't take it anymore.

Yami didn't even really try to even talk with me after a while. He was bent on exploring the world, experiencing life, and generally doing it all without his _aibou_. He was truly the last to go. This makes sense because I did help him while he was still a spirit. If he had left first, I probably would have done something irreversible.

Yami was completely oblivious. Even though I'd come home with bruises, he'd just ask if I was alright, and of course, I'd lie and say I fell down the stairs or something. And the worst thing was that he believed me! Me, the worst guy to lie, ever! The guy that couldn't lie to save his or anyone's life. And after his little questioning, he'd just leave with a backwards "I'm going to meet up with someone or that's nice, see you later." The most distracted I've ever heard him. I let this go on for months before I finally snapped.

Yugi walked home, deciding to take his time, since Yami would most certainly be there with Tea. They had gotten together a few days ago and she had convinced him to forget about aibou almost entirely.

His mind began to wander, back to a time when he was happy, before he finished the puzzle. He remembered when he would visit his cousin, who lived in Tokyo at an old Shinto shrine.

When Yugi got home he ignored Yami and Tea, whom sat on the couch watching TV. He ran quickly up the stairs to his room, dropped his book bag, and collapsed on his bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a scrap book filled with pictures.

Yugi flipped through the pages till he found the ones of him and his younger cousin, Kagome. He pulled out one picture in particular; it was just the two of them smiling at the camera. It had been taken just before her younger brother Sota had been born. He looked at Kagome's long curvy black hair. She had chocolate brown eyes that shone like the sun. It was clear to anyone who looked at her that she was very beautiful, even at that age.

Kagome was his best friend, she was the strongest person he knew, she never tried to hurt anybody or was ever ashamed of who she was.

The reason that she still didn't live near him was because she had to move a couple of months after Sota had been born thanks to her grandpa's insisting to live at her father's home, a Shinto shrine in Tokyo. At first, he had always called and talked with her but soon the phone calls stopped and he devoted his attention to solving the Millennium puzzle that Grandpa had given him for his eighth birthday, she had come for the party with her family, after that, his time had been spent to solve the puzzle and he ad soon had no time to a talk or go visit her.

It then struck Yugi; he could go live with her. She'd always told him he could come and visit anytime he wanted, but Grandpa never had enough time to drive him to Tokyo and with what had happened in the last few years, he hadn't had time either.

Yugi picked up the house phone from his nightstand and dialled the shrine's number.

"Hello?" a female voice asked.

"Hey Aunt Higurashi, its Yugi."

"Hey Yugi, how's it going?" his Aunt's voice asked.

"Not so good."

"Hey? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Life. Life sucks here. I hate it."

"Yugi, tell me what happened."

"My friends. They aren't my friends anymore, they hate me."

"Why-"

"Never mind that, Look, Aunt Higurashi, I called cause I wanted to know if I could, maybe, come stay with you for a little while?"

"Oh, yeah, Yugi, of course you can. Hey you know that Kagome's birthday is coming up right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, do you want to come for that?"

"Yes please, Arigatou, Aunt Higurashi. You won't be sorry I promise."

"I know Yugi. Let me talk to Grandpa and tell him what's going on, ok?"

"Yeah, hold on." Yugi hopped off his bed and ran downstairs to find his grandfather and Yami in the kitchen, "Grandpa?"

Solomon looked toward his grandson, "What is it, Yugi?"

The shorter man held out the phone, "It's Aunt Higurashi." He said, ignoring Yami who looked confused.

"Oh, thank you." He took the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Papa, how are you?"

"It's good to hear your voice, Nodoka. How's the shrine?"

"It's perfect, better than I could have ever imagined. But I wanted to talk to you about Yugi. He sounds miserable, what's going on over there?"

Solomon walked to his bedroom and closed the door so that Yami could not hear him, "Drama, Nodoka, so much drama. I don't know why, but everyone has turned on him after he stood by them for years."

"Look Papa, I wanted to run something by you. Would it be alright if Yugi came to live with me, at least until this whatever's going on blows over? It's going to be Kagome's 15th birthday soon as well…"

"Oh Nodoka, that's a wonderful idea, of course he can. I trust you completely."

And that was that, the next day Yugi packed up his bags and loaded them into a taxi that would take him to Tokyo and the shrine. There was no turning back now, he was leaving and nothing was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 1 A very big birthday suprise

Chapter 1

A very big birthday surprise

Yugi's taxi stopped outside the shrine a few hours later.

"Well, here we are, Higurashi shrine, hope you enjoy your stay little guy." The driver said as Yugi paid him and hopped out.

Yugi couldn't help but smile. _I'm finally far, far away from Yami. _He thought as he started up the stairs.

It took him five minutes to walk up. Then he stood in front of the shrine house for a minute while he got his breath back.

_A new city, a new home, a new life. It's all I ever wanted. _He smiled to himself and walked across the courtyard, dragging his suitcase behind him and knocked on the door.

"Hello" A boy around his size opened the door. He had short brown hair and it looked like he had just gotten home from school. He took one look at Yugi, then and pulled him into a hug.

"It's great to see you too Sota." Yugi laughed as he was released.

"Sota, who was at… oh hi Yugi, come on in. How've you been?" Mrs Higurashi asked as he came in.

"Fine, I've been through some crazy stuff since I saw you though."

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me make you some snacks and you can tell me all about it."

"Where's Kagome?"

"She with her friends, she should be back any minute now"

"-Mama, I'm home."

"Sounds like I spoke too soon. In here Kagome, there's someone here to see you."

"Who's- Yugi!" a girl entered the kitchen and enveloped him in a hug.

* * *

A week passed and soon it was the day of Kagome's birthday.

"Sota what are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be here!" Sota stared at Kagome and Yugi as they approached him.

"I know. But Buyo is down there. I'm trying to get him out but I'm too scared to go in there myself."

"How are you going to make it out in the real world if you're scared of everything?" Kagome sighed.

Sota stared at Kagome and Yugi as he said "I can't help it... This place is creepy." Sighing Kagome and Yugi walked down the steps as she said "if any of my friends show up, just tell them that I'll be with them in a minute alright? I was planning on introducing Yugi to them before school!"

Sota calmly said "yeah, I'll do that Nee-chan."

"Ok, no one has ever been down here cause it was either dangerous or something like that" Kagome explained to Yugi as they started to walk down the steps of the well house. It was pretty dark down here. But as they got closer to the well they heard scratches.

_'That sound... It's coming from inside the well..._ Kagome thought as something purred next to her. Kagome stared at it and saw that it was the cat. Smiling Yugi picked up the cat and turned around saying "alright, here's the cat... Let's go."

Sota was freaking "KAGOME BEHIND YOU!" Sota yelled as something burst out of the well.

Kagome slowly turned around and was in shock. Whatever that thing was it pulled him down the well. Buyo was out of her grasp as she disappeared into the well and she vaguely saw Yugi jump in after her.

When she looked around he saw a strange creature. It had the body of a woman but without a shirt and from the waist down it was like a centipede. The creature calmly said "it feels good to be alive again. I can feel my power returning at last. Now girl, give me the jewel!"

Kagome growled slightly as he said "I don't have a damn jewel! Let me go!" When Kagome held her hand out a burst of light came from his hand and blasted the creature in the face. Kagome was in shock. How did she do that?

At first she thought it was a dream till she saw the arm next to her. That freaked her out. The next thing she saw was a small bird knocked out next to her. Then Kagome looked up saying "Sota go get gramps and help me out of here, there's an injured bird down here!" No responds. Kagome sighed to herself as she said "must have got scared and ran off.

So she started to climb out of the well by the vines himself. It was made harder as she also had to carry the bird, but she managed and she soon got out of the well. As soon as she was out of the well she was in great awe. She calmly said "wow... a forest... But... How…did I get here?

As soon as her foot stepped onto the grass she started to walk around the forest. Then she saw the Goshinboku and ran to it. As soon as she step through the clearing he saw something, something that she always thought was one of her Ojii-Chan's stories. Pinned to the tree was a boy about her age. He wore a red Haori and had long silver hair. Two like dog ears moved gently in the wind.

Kagome would have walked closer to him but the bird in her arms started to stir and she set him down lightly.

"Where am I?" It asked, to the shock of Kagome.

"Great, now I know this is a dream, birds can't talk" Kagome said as the bird spotted her.

"Hey! I'm not a bird Kagome and how did you get so tall?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Kagome asked.

"It's me, Yugi!"

"Yugi? Prove it!"

"Ok, I jumped into the well to save you and then got knocked out by that centipede's bony tail." Yugi explained as he hopped up and down. He was a small bird (about the size of a robin) with chocolate coloured feathers and a rosy red chest. He retained his violet eyes while his feet had turned into yellow-gold coloured talons with silver on the curved bits.

"Ok, I believe you, so where are we?" Kagome said, looking around.

"I don't know but I can hear someone coming" he said as he flew off into the tree.

Kagome then felt a strange pain shot through her heart. It caused her to gasp in pain, and she fell to the ground. Yugi just stared at her peaceful expression from his spot in the Goshinboku. Wondering how anyone could look so peaceful when their like this... Without any other thought he flew into the surrounding forest, and he didn't notice the boy's ears twitching as he flew over them.

* * *

Kagome woke up, to see that he was no longer in the forest. The first thing she thought was _'where's Yugi...' _When she sat up she noticed that the pain in her chest was gone. And she saw that this wasn't her house. Where was she? Kagome was about to get up till she saw a strange, old woman in the room.

She had an eye patch on her right eye, her hair was long, white and pulled back with a white ribbon and she was wearing red and white robes.

_'She seemed kind enough'_ Kagome thought warily. The elderly woman walked up to Kagome and calmly said "so ye have woken up."

Kagome calmly said "pardon me but who are you? And where am I?" The woman calmly said with a gentle smile "ye are in my village. My name is Kaede. Some of the villagers found ye in the forest of Inuyasha. What were ye doing there?"

Kagome looked away as she said "I'm not sure... I came out of the well and I was here... I walked through the forest and I saw that boy... The one with the silver hair, dog ears and the red kimono! Who is he?"

Kaede smiled as she said "his name is Inuyasha. He was pinned to the tree by my older sister Kikyo. He tried to destroy this village 50 years ago and has remained on the tree ever since."

Kagome had a sad look on her face as Kaede knelt to the young girl as she calmly asked "Why do ye have a sad face?"

Kagome turned away as she said "I don't know."

Kaede grabbed Kagome's face and turned it a few angels getting a good look at her. She was in slight shock as she thought _'it can't be!'_

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked.

Kaede let go of her face as she said "I'm not sure... Ye were found when the sun was up... And it's night now." Then Kagome looked out the door. She could feel something coming. And fast.

"I sense something! I can sense danger!" Kagome said with forced calmness.

Kaede just stared at Kagome. She could feel the presence as well. But it was strange for her to feel it as well. They both walked out of the hut and saw a demon terrorizing the village. It was the same demon that pulled Kagome down the well.

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" The centipede youkai screamed.

Kaede was in more shock as she thought _'did it just say jewel? But it was burned with my Sisters body...' _Kagome growled as she said with a bit of rage "it's after me! I won't put these people in danger! I'll take it away from the village! I'll go to the forest! Where that light is!"

With that Kagome ran to the forest. Kaede whispered "but, how can this girl see what can't be seen?" Kagome ran as fast as he could. He knew that the youkai was after him. But he wasn't going to let those people pay the price. No way! The youkai was fast that's for sure.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Kagome screamed as the Youkai stared to gain on her.

* * *

Kagome had just run into the clearing of the Goshinboku when the Youkai flung her into the air.

When she landed on the ground he heard a voice saying "hello Kikyo." Kagome looked up at the boy as she thought_ 'did... did he just talk?'_

"What are you doing? Playing with bugs now Kikyo? Why don't you just kill it like you killed me? You just look so stupid! You're not like the Kikyo I remember!" he said calmly.

Kagome growled as she stood up saying "Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! I have no idea who she is! But she isn't me! My name is Kagome!"

"It's here..." the boy calmly said. Kagome turned around and saw the youkai. It grabbed her but Kagome grabbed onto two locks of Inuyasha's hair.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed.

"YOU LET ME GO YOU-!" The villagers showed up and saw that Inuyasha was awake. Kaede couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was awake! That couldn't be! Her sister's spell should have lasted forever! Than the villagers lunched the arrows at the youkai and pulled it away from Inuyasha and Kagome. "Getting help? That's a first Kikyo" Inuyasha said.

Kagome got close to Inuyasha as he yelled "I AM NOT KIKYO! My name is Kagome! Get that through your head! Ka! Go! Me!"

"-And I'm saying that you got to be her cause you wouldn't smell so much like-!" Inuyasha screamed as he took a few sniffs than said "you aren't her..."

Kagome smirked as she said "yeah I know! My name is Kagome! Now you get it!"

Inuyasha turned away as she said "yeah... Besides... Kikyo was better looking."

Kagome let out a small growl till she felt something bite into her side throwing her into the air. When she was in the air he saw a small pink jewel coming out of his body. Kagome was in shock as he thought _'that... that was inside me?_'

As soon as he hit the ground the demon used its tail to pin Kagome to the tree, the same tree with Inuyasha. The demon smiled as it said "finally, my power can be complete... As soon as I swallow the jewel I'll crush you both!"

Than with that said the demon swallowed the jewel and became... well it's hard to describe but let's say that it got a lot uglier. Kagome was in shock saying "It swallowed it..."

Inuyasha glared at the demon. The demon stared at Inuyasha as it said "now to finish off the human and hanyou." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she thought _'hanyou?' _Then there was a huge pressure building up. It felt like it was crushing both Inuyasha and Kagome, but of course Inuyasha didn't feel it.

"Can... you pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked calmly. Kagome stared at him with a confused look.

"YE MUSTN'T CHILD! IF YE DO, THAN HE'LL KILL US ALL!" Kaede screamed.

"It's either I get free or you all get eaten by that youkai! Do you want that you old hag!" Inuyasha yelled. He then turned her gaze to Kagome asking "and you... are you ready to die?"

Kagome just stared at him saying "I... I... UGH!" The pressure was really building up. Then she grabbed the arrow screaming "I CHOSE TO LIVE!" Than the arrow disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

Inuyasha's body was pulsing to life once more. Then he started to laugh like a mad man. Then Inuyasha broke free and Kagome hit the ground, hard. Kagome swiftly turned around as the demon yelled "HALF BREED!" Inuyasha smirked as he said "hag!" He jumped in the air yelling "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" His claws glowed in a bright yellow light as Inuyasha cut through the demon like it was butter.

The demon's body was in pieces. But the parts were still moving. Kagome was freaking out a bit. Kaede calmly said "find the light! That's where the jewel is!" Kagome looked around till she found a bright pink light glowing in one of the body parts. Kaede grabbed it and handed it to Kagome. "What was it doing in my body? Why would I have something that's wanted by demons?" She asked.

Inuyasha crushed a bone of the demon as she said with a smirk "she's right. Humans can't use the jewel. So give me the jewel before I start to sharpen my claws on you!"


	3. Chapter 2 Inuyasha Sit

Chapter 2

Inuyasha…SIT

"Now, unless you want to die, hand over the Shikon Jewel" Inuyasha said as he walked closer.

"Kagome, never hand that over" Kaede said from behind her. "The Shikon Jewel, which boosts a youkai's power, is an unholy jewel-."

But before she could say anything else, Inuyasha started to run after Kagome as she tried to run away from him.

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She could hear Inuyasha coming and fast. But just as Inuyasha swung his claws, Kagome dodged and rolled on the ground. When she rolled far enough, Kagome placed her palms on the ground by her head, pulled her legs close to her chest then pushing herself off of the ground and began to run again.

But sadly that was all in vain for she ran straight out of the forest and over a small cliff. But thankfully she landed on the ground below alright, but the jewel rolled out of her grasp.

Inuyasha landed in front of her and said "ha! A weak human like you can't even stand up straight!" Before anything else was said. Inuyasha and Kagome heard Kaede's voice. It sounded like she was chanting.

When the chanting was complete little lights appeared and formed a beaded necklace around Inuyahsa's neck. The little beads were violet-blue and the little dog teeth-fang things were a silver-white. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha as he tried to take it off. But to his dismay, the necklace it wouldn't come off.

"Doesn't matter! This thing can't stop me!" Inuyasha said, walking up to the jewel.

"Hurry Kagome! Ye must use the word of subjugation!" Kaede shouted urgently.

Kagome finally stood up and was thinking. She was trying to think of a word to use, but her mind had gone blank. That is until she saw Inuyasha's doggy ears. Only one word came to mind for him "SIT!"

With that said, the beads glowed and Inuyasha was forced to the ground.

"Wow, he got quiet" a villager said as Inuyasha sat up.

"What is this?" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome reclaimed the jewel.

"It is useless to struggle Inuyasha, that necklace subdues your power" Kaede said as she walked up to Kagome.

"Be quiet you!" Inuyasha said, leaping forward, his claws positioned to attack.

"Kagome?" Kaede asked

"Sit?" Kagome said innocently.

"No fair" Inuyasha mumbled in the dirt

"Life isn't fair, get used to it" Kagome said as she walked back with the villagers to the village.

* * *

"Let me see that wound… and I'll put some medicine on it" Kaede said as she bandaged Kagome's wound. "However, what a predicament we're left in, eh? Now that the Shikon Jewel had reappeared in this time.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Evil beings will come after it."

"Umm, like the youkai from today?"

"Some youkai but also any human with evil in his heart will also try to steal it. In this time of war, if they can get a hand on it and all of its powers, then they can achieve all of their desires."

"Why do you want the jewel Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You're strong even without its powers."

"It's because he is Hanyou" Kaede said.

"Hey, you've been acting awfully familiar since we met. How do you know me?" Inuyasha asked as he made a hole in the wooden floor.

"Ye don't remember? Do you?" Kaede asked. "I am Kaede, sister to Kikyou, the one who sealed you" Kaede said.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

"It has been 50 years since you were sealed, so naturally, I have aged as well"

"Hmm… So you're the brat huh? Which means Kikyou is even more of a hag!" he said. "Too bad being human, isn't it?"

"My sister Kikyou…is dead" Kaede said. "She died within minutes of sealing you."

"Hmm… So that's what happened. Too bad for that, Keh" he said, looking relieved.

"It is too early to be relieved Inuyasha… Kagome, perhaps you are the reincarnation of my sister?" she said, looking towards Kagome.

"Eh?"

"I say this not just because you look like her or because of your miko powers but because the Shikon jewel came from your body… that is the best proof. You are now the guardian of the jewel, protect it well."

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me_ Kagome thought an hour later.

"I heard that she is the reincarnation of Kikyou-sama" one villager whispered.

"Now that you mention it, she is rather noble and solemn" another said.

_I'm being worshiped?_ Kagome thought as she was handed a bundle of food.

"Kagome!" a voice called as the villagers moved away.

"Yugi" Kagome said as he fluttered onto her shoulder. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around" Yugi answered.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked.

"I was in the trees surrounding the village" Yugi said.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?"

"I didn't want to spook the villagers, and I didn't know how they'd react to a talking bird."

"You'd better go, I don't know how Inuyasha will react to you either" Kagome whispered as she threw a piece of fruit at Inuyasha's back.

"Fine" Yugi muttered as Inuyasha caught and looked at the fruit.

"That's part of your share" Kagome said as Inuyasha glared at her.

"What's with all the food?" Inuyasha asked.

"Offerings from the villages" she replied, shrugging. "Come on down and I'll share it"

"What are you scheming witch?" he asked, coming down.

Nothing… Just… You don't like me, do you?"

"You make me retch" he leered.

"Listen, you… I am Kagome. I am not Kikyo. So, can't you be a little friendlier?" she asked.

"Keh, you idiot. I don't care who you are! I won't show you any mercy when I decide to take the Shikon jewel."

"All right, but if you DO ever get violent, I can just say one little word and you'll end up eating dirt."

"Keh" Inuyasha said as he finished his food and then jumped back into the tree.

* * *

_It's been two days… since I came here._ Kagome thought that night. _Mama… Sota… grandpa…They must be so worried. Somehow…_"I've got to get home" she muttered as she drifted of to sleep.

_Kagome_ Yugi thought as he watched her from the windowsill. He had been planning to guard her that night but, those plans were derailed when Inuyasha threw a rock at him.

"Stupid Crow youkai, go away the jewel is mine and mine alone" he said as Yugi flew away from he window.

"Hey, I'm not a Crow youkai and I don't want to take the jewel" Yugi said, flying over and around Inuyasha's head.

"Hmm, never heard a Crow youkai talk before" Inuyasha said as he plucked Yugi from the air and held him in his hand.

"I am not a crow youkai" Yugi said, struggling in his hand.

"So what are you then?"

"I was a boy but somehow I got transformed into a bird" Yugi said.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Did you believe that you would be freed from the Goshinboku and meet the reincarnation of the women you loved?"

"Hey, I did not love her" Inuyasha protested.

"Sure you didn't" Yugi said, rolling his eyes.

"So who exactly are you and how do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"So you DO know her name" Yugi observed.

"Just because I know it doesn't mean that I'll use it."

"Fair enough, oh, and to answer your questions, my name is Yugi and I am Kagome cousin.

"How are you her cousin if you are a bird?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if he could threaten to kill Yugi for the jewel.

"I told you, I was trying to help her against that centipede monster and was knocked out, when I came to, I was a bird" Yugi said, deciding it was safe to perch on his shoulder.

"So…you weren't strong enough?" Inuyasha asked, staring.

"Don't rub it in" Yugi said, sinking his head down. "I've heard it enough from my 'brother' and ex-friends about how the only thing I'm good at is being a host"

"Hey, if your friends say that then maybe you shouldn't be their friend" Inuyasha said, trying to council him, though he didn't know why.

"Easy for you to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Try being sixteen but you look like a ten year old."

"Hey, try being fifty but you look like your seven?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Try having hair that sticks up in the air and is also three different colours" Yugi retorted back.

"Uh…I guess I can't combat that" Inuyasha said, looking up at the moon.

"Hey…mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Yugi asked, his eyes drooping.

"Why? I could get you in your sleep you know."

He trembled for a second before saying, "I trust you."

"Trust? No one has ever fully trusted be after my Okaa-san" Inuyasha whispered as Yugi's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Bandits

Chapter 3

Bandits

Kagome woke up early the next day; she wasn't going to stay any longer. If she was right he came here through the well. So if she just jumped back in than he should be taken home and can forget all of this craziness.

She had been walking for about an hour now through the forest, trying to find the dry well.

She had already done the hard part by getting past Inuyasha, who had been sleeping on the fence with Yugi on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"Not a sign of her in the village" a villager said to Kaede.

"Surely she would not have gone off by herself?" Kaede muttered as Inuyasha watched the commotion from the rooftop.

"I found her, Inuyasha" Yugi said, flying onto him.

"Well, where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was on the path heading towards the Dry well" Yugi said as Inuyasha shot off towards the forest.

* * *

For what felt almost hours Kagome walked through the forest before she finally saw the well and smiled.

But before she could run to it, she was captured by some bandits and taken away to their hideout. The bandits held onto Kagome tight so that she couldn't get away.

"Hey boss! We got the girl you wanted!" One of the bandits said.

Then a huge guy with sickly pale skin came out of the shadows. He calmly said "give me the jewel and you'll live."

"And if I don't give you the jewel?" Kagome asked.

"Then I'll kill you." The man calmly said

Kagome smirked as she said "yeah right! Like you could kill me! You don't have the guts to kill me! Just let me go and I'll pretend like I never met you." But the man didn't listen to Kagome and tried to cut her in half.

But the guy missed and hit one of his own men. Kagome was free and punched the other guy in the face. The man kept saying "give me the jewel!" So Kagome grabbed the jewel and tossed it out the window saying "YOU WANT IT! THAN GO GET IT!"

The man was about to cut Kagome. Inuyasha closed her eyes thinking _'ok, I'll admit... I'm dead! I'm going to die and the last thing I did was throw a stupid jewel out the window!'_

But the attack never came. When Kagome opened his eyes he saw that Inuyasha had came through the wall and the sword had broken in half n his kimono sleeve.

Kagome was in a little bit of shock. Inuyasha punched the man with both fists than kicked him right in the face, which of course caused him to be knocked down. Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he asked "is the jewel alright?"

"Huh?" Kagome said as she gave a blank look.

"Please just tell me you didn't just say "huh?" Inuyasha groaned as he said. Then Kagome covered her nose as "ugh! What is that smell! It smells like death!" he said with disgust.

Than the top part of the armour fell off. The only thing that you could see was a hole where his heart should be, but a crow with three red eyes came out of the hole. "well... it looks like this demon ripped out this guy's living beating heart and made a nest out of him. Well might as well as take care of it" Inuyasha smirked as she said.

With that Inuyasha jabbed his hand right through the hole and the crow demon just came right out of the guys back. But what they didn't know is that the crow picked up the jewel and swallowed it. Inuyasha and Kagome both ran out to see the demon. And of course the demon had gotten bigger. Inuyasha growled till he saw some arrows, he placed Kagome on his back and chased after the demon.

"Kikyo was a master archer! I'm pretty sure you can stop the demon." Inuyasha said.

"But I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha snorted as he said "I know this, but still it's the only plan we got!"

Kagome sighed, got the bow and arrow ready than let it fly! The arrow was going, going, going! Fail... It failed!

Inuyasha landed on the ground, with his face in the dirt saying "that... was pathetic..."

"I told you that I wasn't Kikyo! I never used a bow in my life!" Kagome yelled in his ear.

Inuyasha got up, and got Inuyasha off of her back screaming "FINE! YOU I'M GETTING THAT YOUKAI CROW AND TAKING ITHE JEWEL FOR MYSELF!" With that Inuyasha was gone.

"Well... I can tell that I really got him mad... Might as well see if there's anything I can do to help though..." Kagome sighed as she got up and ran back to the village.

* * *

The bird youkai flew into the village. It swooped in and grabbed a little boy and flew off. The mother of the boy screamed for her child. The demon was flying high up. Inuyasha of course saw this and was running on top of the trees.

He thought with a smirk _'trying to get a new host huh? I don't think so! _With that, Inuyasha jumped from his spot and cut the youkai bird into pieces.

The little boy too fell into the river. Inuyasha landed on the rock that was in the river, trying to find the jewel. Not really caring if the little boy needed help. Kagome had arrived and saw the little boy in the river. So she took off her shoes and socks and jumped into the river. She swam to the little boy hoping that she could make it.

A villager screamed "she's a kappa! Only a kappa could swim like that!" Kagome grabbed the boy and started to swim on her back.

The same villager screamed "now it's on her back! What a girl! What a kappa!" Kagome could only think of one thing _'jeez... their acting if they haven't seen anyone swim before... But hey I'm glad I took lessons.'_

Once Kagome was on the sore the villagers were all screaming with joy at how Kagome had saved the little boy. Inuyasha growled at Kagome as he said "get back to the jewel girl!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she said "I don't care about the jewel! A life was in danger and a life is more important!"

Than the youkai bird was starting to form again, and it took flight. But that wasn't the only thing. Something kept trying to lift the boy from the ground. Kagome saw the bird's foot and had an idea on what to do.

So she grabbed a bow and arrow, tied the foot to the arrow and lunched the arrow at the bird. Inuyasha stared at the arrow knowing that for once the girl had a good idea.

_The foot can't be helped but be drawn to the jewel. With the foot attached to the arrow it's bound to make a hit _Kagome thought.

When the arrow hit the bird there was a bright burst of pink light. No one was sure what it was but then something split into millions of lights that lit up the sky. Kaede saw this and said "this... this can't be good..."

* * *

The sun was close to setting. Kagome and Inuyasha were searching for the jewel.

"You sure it fell around here?" Inuyasha asked as he followed Kagome.

Kagome nodded as she said "I'm pretty sure it did."

Both of them sighed. This was taking a long time. Kagome couldn't sense the jewel at all and Inuyasha was getting impenitent.

And they've been searching for hours! But then there was a sound, the sound of an incoming bird. Kagome yelped with surprise as Inuyasha cut the youkai crow head in half.

But there was something on the ground; it was a shard of some kind. But they weren't sure what it was.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome picked it up.

"I think it's a shard of the Shikon Jewel." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock as he asked "what... did you just say?"

Kagome turned her head to the half demon as she said "it's a shard of the jewel."


	5. Chapter 4 The shattered jewel

Chapter 4

The Shattered Jewel

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked that night after they had shown the fragment to Kaede.

"Stop howling Inuyasha" Kaede muttered as she handed the shard back to Kagome.

"What happened to the jewel?" Inuyasha asked, vaguely aware of Yugi watching the proceedings from the window.

"When Kagome fired her purification arrow, it shattered the jewel as well as the youkai's body. The fragments have been scattered all over the country, I'd say. It may have broken into ten pieces, a hundred pieces or even a thousand pieces."

"WHAT!"

"Pipe down, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as her attention focused once again on Kaede.

"As I was saying, even a single piece of the jewel in the hands of a strong youkai, could be the beginning of a great disaster."

_It's my entire fault_ Kagome said.

"Now listen, Kagome… Inuyasha, the two of you must combine your powers to collect the fragments of the Shikon jewel and return it to normal.

"Eh?"

"Keh" Inuyasha said. "Don't you remember Kaede-babaa, I'm one of the bad youkai after the jewel, remember?"

"For the moment, it can't be helped" Kaede said.

_No way I…Just want to go home_ Kagome thought.

* * *

The next day…

"Kagome… Don't be unreasonable, come out of there" Kaede called out as Kagome tried to bathe in the cold river.

"No way!" Kagome yelled back. "I'm covered in blood and mud, and I can't stand it anymore." _Oh boy, I didn't even think there was a time before hot baths._

She was about to get out when she saw Inuyasha staring at her. "SIT BOY" She yelled as she dashed over to a bush to change.

"So, see anything good?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha made a crater in the ground.

_How could I forget the wrench's necklace and what happens when she says 'Sit'?_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to clamber out of the hole.

"I knew you were part dog, but this…!" Kagome said from behind the bushes.

"Keh. Stupid as you are vain. I was only-"

"-Looking to steal the Shikon shard, is that it?" Kaede asked, showing him that she was the one who had the shard.

"Humph, seems at least YOU have a brain in your withered head" Inuyasha said.

"No, you're just too predictable" Kaede said, sighing. "Inuyasha, unless you join your power with Kagome's mystic powers for finding the jewel pieces…"

"I know Kaede-babaa! Didn't I tell you that I'd work with the stupid girl for now?"

"Hey! How come you hate me so much anyway?" Kagome asked, coming into view. She was wearing red pants and a white miko shirt.

_Kikyo_ Inuyasha thought while staring at Kagome.

"Why are you growling Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as Inuyasha growled at Kagome.

"Lady Kaede?" a female villager asked as she approached them from the village. In her arms was a small boy.

"Yes?" Kaede asked.

"My girl."

"She's fallen ill?"

"Hai" the villager said, nodding.

"I must return to the village, try not to fight" Kaede said as she follower the women back towards the village.

"…"

"Hey…"

"'Hey' what?" Kagome asked as she inspected her drying clothes.

"Take off those clothes."

'Animal" Kagome said as she hit him over the head with a rock after 'sitting' him several times.

"I didn't say get naked, just get back into those weird clothes" he said, pointing at the still drying clothes.

"Because these make me look like Kikyo?" Kagome asked knowingly.

"Keh, that has nothing to do with it" Inuyasha said, turning away.

_Is he a youkai or a junior High School boy?_ Kagome thought. "You know, if you can't be a little more civilized…we're never going to be able to work together."

"Keh, that's fine with me. I'll find those shards, even if I'll have to do it myself" Inuyasha stated.

"Really? Then you don't need me around then" Kagome asked while she retrieved her now dry clothes.

"What? Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've made up my mind. Sayonara Inuyasha, I'm going home" Kagome said, walking towards the forest.

"Home…WAIT"

"It's no use trying to stop me" Kagome said.

"But you have a shard of the jewel" Inuyasha stated. "Leave it here."

"You mean this?" Kagome asked, showing his said shard.

"Hai" Inuyasha said, holding out his hand.

"SIT!"

"Why y-y-you…"

"Later dude" Kagome said, resuming her walk towards the forest.

"You really messed up that time" Yugi said, coming down from the tree where he had seen the entire show.

* * *

Unaware of what was happening with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kaede made her way into the village with the mother just in front of her.

"This was Kaede-sama."

"So what happened?" Kaede asked as they reached her hut.

"Well, she was fine this morning but…"

"Let me see" Kaede said as they approached the sleeping girl.

* * *

_There it is, the Dry well I came out of_ Kagome thought as she approached the well. _If there's any way to get home, it's here_

Kagome looked into the well and gulped. _Bones?_ She thought as she remembered Kaede's words.

_They call it the 'Bone-Eaters Well'_ Kaede had said. _It is a dumping ground for the corpses of Youkai and other monsters. After a few days, the corpses just vanish._ She had said when Kagome had asked about the well.

_These are the bones of that centipede monster_ Kagome thought. _No…No, I can't go in there…What should I do?_

She distracted herself by watching two birds flying above her. _I wonder what Yugi is doing right now?_ She thought as the birds dropped, dead at her feet.

_I really hope one of them wasn't Yugi_ She thought as she took a step back and looked around.

As she took a closer look around the glade, she could now see thin strands of hair encasing the entire glade.

"So you can see it?" a voice asked.

"Who's?" Kagome asked, looking up.

A girl looking to be about Kagome's age was standing on one of the pieces of hair above her. She had a sword at her hip and her short, black hair fluttered gently in the breeze.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Yura, but I won't be offended if you don't remember it, for you are about to die." She said, using the hair to take the pouch containing the jewel shard.

"Give that back!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh my! Just what have you done to the Shikon jewel?" Yura asked as she took out the shard.

"G-give that back" Kagome yelled again, pulling on the hairs.

"You may now die" Yura declared, slashing forward with her sword.

Kagome screamed as she fell down towards the bottom of the well.

"It's no use trying to escape" Yura said, throwing her sword down after her. When she didn't hear the sword hit anything, she jumped onto the well and looked into it. _She's gone_ Yura thought. "Who was that girl?" She wondered as she headed off towards the village.

* * *

_I'm going home, Sayonara Inuyasha_ "Keh, good riddance. With her gone I feel like I've had a leash taken off."

Inuyasha and Yugi had been running/flying towards the village when they had suddenly been attacked by the village girls in midair.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he knocked them to the ground.

"Inuyasha, aren't these the village girls?" Yugi asked after inspecting them.

"Do not injure them Inuyasha!" Someone yelled.

"Kaede-babaa!" Inuyasha said, hopping over to her. "What are you doing, being drenched in blood?"

"As tactful as ever, I see" Kaede muttered.

"Why are the village women after me?" Inuyasha asked as the girls got up again.

"They are all being controlled by something else" Kaede said. "Where is Kagome?" she asked a minute later. "Call Kagome and bring her here."

"No need, I can take care of this myself" Inuyasha declared.

"NO! No, you must not…" Kaede said. _This time, with this opponent… We NEED Kagome._

* * *

"Well this time… I really MUST get the neck" Yura said from the top of a tree.

* * *

A/N

Don't worry I do have a plan for Yugi, it just won't happen for a few chapters.


	6. Chapter 5 Home?

Chapter 5

Home?

"Hear me now Inuyasha, these girls are not in their right minds… and do NOT deserve your claws" Kaede wheezed.

"Spare me your 'high and mighty' speech Kaede-babaa. Didn't they almost kill you?"

"You don't understand, unless you defeat the one who manipulates them from the shadows…"

"There's no time to be so careful" Inuyasha shouted.

"The hair Inuyasha! Cut the hair" Kaede yelled, staring at the thin strands that were controlling the girls.

"What hair? I don't see any hair?" Inuyasha said, slashing randomly in midair.

"Look out" Yugi yelled as one of the girls flew into the air.

"NO! Flee the hair Inuyasha!" Kaede yelled as the invisible hair tied up Inuyasha.

_This puppeteer is a fool, for even if I can't SEE the hair..._ "I can drag whoever is at the other and out" Inuyasha said, pulling on the hair.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, ignoring Kaede's sounds of amazement as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

* * *

"Sorry to disappoint you but the hair grows" Yura said as she made a hexagon shape with the hairs.

She had found their struggles to be amusing at first but they were becoming annoying and she decided that it was time to end it.

"Now then…time to offer me your head" she said as she tightened the hairs.

* * *

"Inuyasha, look out!" Yugi yelled as Inuyasha's breathing became laboured and his hands became tinned under his neck. Yugi wasn't she what happened afterward but somehow, Inuyasha managed to escape the hair while the tree behind him became firewood.

"I thought I was done for" Inuyasha panted as he held his neck.

"A mere mortal would be headless about now" Kaede commented as more villagers appeared.

"Keh, a new crew" Inuyasha said as he faced the male villagers. "We won't make any progress at this rate, Kaede-babaa" Inuyasha said as he picked Kaede up.

"Look out Inuyasha, Hair" Kaede wheezed as Inuyasha carried her across the village.

"Did you say something, hag?" Inuyasha asked as he ran straight through the hair wires while Yugi hid under Inuyasha's hair.

* * *

"Babaa" Inuyasha said once they were hidden in the forest. "You said that you could see the hair?"

"Yes" Kaede answered back weakly.

"Then can you tell me where it leads?" he asked as Yugi hopped around on the ground beside her.

"Ask not…the impossible" Kaede wheezed. "With myself in this condition, and even without the injuries, my eyes are not what they used to be… Hurry and find Kagome."

_So that girl can see it too?_ Inuyasha wondered as he began digging a hole next to Kaede.

"Alright, that'll do" he said several minutes later as he admired his handy work. "It's the least that I can do for you, Kaede babaa. I'll bury you here."

"Do I look dead to you?" Kaede asked as she opened her eye to stare at Inuyasha.

"What I'm saying is, hide here. I'll come and dig you up later…if I don't forget."

"See that you don't" Kaede said as Inuyasha covered her with leaves.

"Yugi, stay here and keep watch over her" Inuyasha said as Yugi settled down beside her.

"Ok, but if you don't come back within a few hours then I'll come looking for you" Yugi said as Inuyasha bounded off in search of Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had gone through the well. At least she thought she did. At the moment she wasn't sure. For all she knew she could still be back in the past, not be in her own time, ors he could have ended up anywhere at all.

Kagome looked up and saw that there was a roof over the well. Maybe she was back in her own time, back to her home, where she belonged. Not in the past, no fighting demons. She could just think that it was all a dream. Or that it never happened.

Than there was a voice saying "I'm telling you grandpa! A creature came out of the well and dragged Nee-chan and into it and Yugi jumped in to save her! I'm not lying to you!"

"How could your sister and cousin be in this well when they weren't there last time we checked? It doesn't make sense but if it makes you feel better than I'll look again." A voice that she recognised as her grandpa's voice said.

With that said a light shined in the well and the old man couldn't believe it when he saw his granddaughter in the well.

Kagome was in shock as she said "Sota... Grandpa..."

It took a while for them to get Kagome out, since it had been a while since they had used the old rope ladder but with it they managed to pull Inuyasha out of the well.

When they stood out side of the well house, Kagome stared at the sunset. No matter what, she just couldn't believe it... She was home...

"Kagome, where have you been? And where did you get those robes? And where is your cousin?" Her grandfather asked as he stood behind her.

Kagome turned around as she said to the grey haired man "I... I don't know... But I don't want to talk about it..."

"Kagome! You're back! No one would believe me! That you were pulled into the well but I was scared that you wouldn't come back!" Sota said as she ran to his older sister.

Kagome knelt to his brother as he said "don't worry Sota... I won't leave like that again. And as your big sister, I'll help you in any way I can... After all... I'm supposed to protect you."

* * *

"Ahh" Kagome sighed. "Nothing like a hot bath" she said later while she soaked in the bath.

"Ojii-chan…could Kagome's story…be true? Kagome's mum asked in the dining room underneath her.

"…"

"But it IS true" Sota said from across the table. "A monster jumped out of the well and grabbed Nee-chan and then Yugi jumped after it to save her."

Kagome's grandpa ignored the other two as he tried to figure it out himself. _The legend of the Bone-Eaters Well has been passed down through the ages._ He thought. _It is said that the remains of Youkai and monsters vanish somewhere. What if that 'somewhere' is the flow of time?_ "There's no time to waste" he said, standing up while startling the other two.

* * *

"Huh…? Sealed?" Kagome asked as she dried her hair.

"Right" her Ojii-chan said. "By using powerful Ofuda of tremendous power, I have sealed it with a powerful barrier. The well shall never be opened again" he declared.

* * *

_Somehow_ Kagome thought as she looked at the sealed well. _Everything feels like a dream. But still…in that other world on the other side…I wonder if they're okay?_

* * *

"No mistake…, It's that girl's scent." Inuyasha said as he approached the well. "And her clothes…" he muttered, looking into the well. "So she ran away through here" he said, jumping into the well.

* * *

Kagome looked at her bedroom ceiling as she was thought about the past, the Feudal Era... No matter what she just couldn't get his mind off of it.

Then she guessed that Inuyasha would have said. _No matter what you try to do, you'll never forget what you've seen. Youkai will always attack for the Shikon Jewel... You're stupid human life will always be in danger. You understand that girl?"_

Kagome sighed as he calmly thought _'jeez... Even when I'm only guessing what he's saying, Inuyasha will never say my name...'_

Then her mum yelled "Kagome, dinner!" All Kagome could do was smile, even though she couldn't forget what happened in the past. She could still focus on her future and that was involving her family no matter what.

Nothing mattered more to her than her family's safety. So she would stay with them to protect them, she could at least do that. With no other thought Kagome got up, and walked down the stairs for dinner.

When she walked into the living room, Kagome saw that her mother had made her favourite meal, Oden. To her it was the best thing to eat in the whole world! Nothing could or would ever change that.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at her younger brother as Sota smiled at Kagome, than he went to his meal like everyone else. Kagome just smiled at her family.

Now there was the faint sound of foot steps in the hall. Of course, only Kagome could hear this but she thought it was only her imagination. So she just let it go as he said "well time to eat some oden!"

Then with that said the door slid open to reveal an annoyed looking Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha along with the rest of his family.

The only thing that Kagome could say was "Inu... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled as he said "you moron! Who said you could go home?"

Kagome put her chop sticks down as she asked "how'd you get here?"

The young half demon walked up to him as she said "how else? The well of course!"

Then Kagome's grandfather stood up saying with anger mixed with confusion "how did you get through the well! I made sure it was sealed!"

Inuyasha held up one of the seals and she said "you mean this piece of paper? Hate to tell you this, but... they don't work."

With that said the old man started to cry as Sota stared at his grandfather saying "you've got to be kidding me... Some Priest you are..."

"Come on, let's go" Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome to her feet.

"Hey, wait…What you are…"

"Hold it right there!" Kagome's mum yelled, standing up.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mum…" Kagome said.

"Your ears…are they real?" she asked, feeling them.

"Me next, me next" Sota said, jumping up and down.

"Mum, this really isn't the time" Kagome said. _Even though I anted to do too_ Kagome thought as she noticed something on Inuyasha's arm.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome picked the hair from his robe.

"Inuyasha, why are there strands of hair on you?" Kagome asked as the hair tightened.

"What hair?" Inuyasha asked.

"You can't see it?" Kagome asked as the hair slit her hand.

"Kagome…your bleeding" her grandpa observed

"How did it happen?" her mum asked.

_Am I the only one who can see it?_ Kagome wondered. _Could these be Yura's hairs?_ "It can't be" Kagome shouted as she followed the hair strings to the well.

_The hairs…They're coming after me_ she noticed as she looked into the well house.

"Looks like Kaede-babaa was right, your eyes work fine" Inuyasha commented from the doorway.

"You…You brought this horrible thing here, didn't you?" Kagome shouted as the rest of her family came into view as they ran towards the well house.

"Kagome!"

"Nee-chan!"

"NO, you mustn't come in" Kagome yelled, slamming the doors shut. _Its coming here…I have to stop it from getting out!_

"So where's the hair?" Inuyasha asked, peering into the darkness.

"Right in front of you!" Kagome yelled as the hair attacked.

"Here?" Inuyasha asked, punching midair.

"NO, LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled as hair tied itself around his right arm and leg.

"Kagome…Open up Kagome" her family yelled from outside.

_When their cut, they just grow back_ Kagome thought _there's no end to it_ She thought as Inuyasha got even more tangled in it._ There's no end to it._

"There's no end to this" Inuyasha said, voicing Kagome's thoughts as he tried to fight the invisible hair.

_Oh_ Kagome thought as she saw a strand of hair producing from the well. _That's it…That's the strand that's manipulating the other strings_ "Inuyasha, this one! Cut this strand" Kagome yelled, pointing to the strand.

"Here?" Inuyasha asked as he cut the air in front of the strand.

_If he can't see it, he'll never…Wait…I know_ Kagome thought as she slit her hand on the sharp hair.

"I see it!" Inuyasha yelled as he cut the bloodied hair in half.

"It's gone" Inuyasha said as he felt the hair around him release him and Kagome crawled down the steps.

_That's funny_ Kagome thought as she tried to still her racing heart. _If all Yura wanted was the Shikon jewel…Then why is she still after Inuyasha? Is he her real target or am I?_ "Inuyasha, we're going back!"

"Why? A minute ago you were running away from this war" Inuyasha stated.

_Because if I stay in this era…My whole family might become involved_ Kagome thought as she felt something warm and soft dropped onto her.

"Its cloth spun from the fur of the fire-rat youkai. It's stronger than any armour" Inuyasha said, looking away.

"Th-thanks" Kagome said awkwardly.

"You'll need it…With skin as weak and frail as yours" Inuyasha said.

"You always know just what to say" Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and jumped down the well before she could change her mind.

* * *

"I wonder if their coming yet?" Yura asked, talking to a red skull. "We'll have to give them a good time…Won't we?"


	7. Chapter 6 Return to the Hair Web

Chapter 6

Return to the Hair Web

"Now my dears… It's time I give you life once more" Yura said as she combed a skull's hair with a red comb.

* * *

"So this youkai's name is 'Yura' and you say that she is coming after us?" Inuyasha asked as they climbed out of the well.

"That's right, after all…she has already stolen the shard of the Shikon jewel that I had. But she is still coming after us." Kagome said as she lifted her head over the well top.

"Huh! Wait…you mean that she stole it?" Inuyasha howled as Kagome noticed the hair coming for them.

"Look out! Here it comes! Above us" she shouted.

"HYAH!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged it. "Follow the hair to its source…and I'll destroy whoever is at the other end" Inuyasha shouted back at Kagome who was riding on his back.

_Among the strands of hair making up this web…There are a few strands that seem to be glowing. Are those the main strands controlling the others?_ Kagome thought as they sped trough the forest. _If that's the case, then Yura must be where those strands come together!_ "That way Inuyasha" Kagome said, pointing in one direction.

"A campfire?" Inuyasha asked a few minutes later as a light from said fire shone through the darkness.

"What…happened?" Kagome asked when they got closer as saw three or four headless soldiers. "The…Their…human…!" she said as they observed the horrible scene.

"Keh, struck down soldiers, looks like they got caught in the hair" Inuyasha said as he saw the blood stained hair covering the clearing.

_This must've happened…When I went home…_ Kagome thought.

"Keh, that's some bad luck."

"Huh?"

"All of these soldiers heads are missing" Inuyasha said as he turned around. "Huh? What are you doing down there? Don't tell me that you want to go home 'cuz you're scared or something.

"This…I think I'll borrow it" Kagome said, holding up a bow and a quiver of arrows._ Because of we don't destroy Yura soon…More innocent people will die_

"What's with that bow and arrow anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not like you'll hit anything."

""Well, if I practice…"

"You've been practicing?"

"I will after this!"

_This girl…she's useless and unreliable…But she's got more guts than I thought_ Inuyasha thought as he flew up the mountain.

"Be careful, we're getting closer" Kagome yelled, looking ahead as they reached the other side of the hill.

"So where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"Waah! There's too many! Just use your intuition" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha tried to avoid all the hair.

"You're not really helping, you know!" Inuyasha yelled.

"In front of you!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh?"

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome yelled as hair pulled Inuyasha up and away from her.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha suspended by webs of hair. In front of him was a huge web ball the size of a small hut being suspended by more hair webs.

_A ball of hair…Is this where Yura is hiding?_ Kagome wondered.

"Oh my! What splendid prey I've caught" Yura said as she descended on a hair wire. "You're Inuyasha, aren't you?" she asked, stoping just in front of him.

"And you're Yura of the hair" Inuyasha answered. "How do you know of me?" he asked.

"You have gained quite a reputation among the Oni, you know?"

_Oni…? This girl's an Oni?"_ Kagome wondered from behind a rock.

"Inuyasha…The hanyou who acts as a lapdog for a reincarnated Miko…And we also know that you intend to collect the shards of the Shikon jewel.

"Wha…? I'm that monkey-girls lapdog! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

"Are the two of you going to interfere?" Yura asked. "I'll kill you both, just in case. Then I can collect these at my leisure" Yura said, holding up the shard that she had stolen from Kagome.

_The Shikon shard that she stole from me…_ Kagome thought from her hiding place.

"You're going to kill me, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "Keh, you'll see…I'll make you regret ever coming near me!" Inuyasha yelled as he ripped the hair holding him and lunged towards Yura.

"Missed me" Yura taunted as more hair tied Inuyasha back up.

"Keh, what a nuisance" Inuyasha muttered, trying to tear the hair that was still invisible to his eyes.

"Heh, I guess my hair won't be enough to kill you, will it?" Yura asked as she lunged forward, sword in hand.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as a deep gash was made in Inuyasha's chest.

"Heh, nice sword you got there" Inuyasha said.

"Thank goodness!" Yura said. "I was wondering what I'd do if the blade didn't cut you…" Yura said as she licked her bloodied sword. "My beloved sword Beni-gasumi, An Oni's treasure…It can slice through flesh and bone without damaging the hair" she explained. "I other words, I can chop you up while my hair keeps you tied down" she yelled, swinging her blade forwards again.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Inuyasha said, looking behind her.

"Huh?" Yura looked around in time to see some of her web destroyed. _My hair…was destroyed? How?_

Inuyasha and Yura turned to see Kagome standing up with the red harori loosely hanging on her. From her position, it was easy to determine that she was the one to have shot the arrow. "Uh…This time…" she muttered, notching another one.

"That girl…From the other time" Yura muttered.

"Take this!" Kagome shouted shooting another arrow which barley missed Inuyasha.

"HEY! Watch where you're aiming!" he yelled as an explosion took place behind him.

"Oh-no…my trophies are…" Yura yelled as the giant cocoon split open and hundreds of skulls tumbled out.

"The heads of those the slain warriors, huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your head will join them soon enough" Yura said to him. "All your wonderful hair will be a pleasure to control" she said, moving away a few feet from him. "But before that…" she said as she drew a red comb out. "That girl must die!" She yelled as she shot flames towards Kagome. "She disrupted me and for that she must pay!"

_Flames?_ Inuyasha thought

Kagome screamed as the fire surrounded her.

"How do you like my Oni fire hair?" Yura asked. "It'll burn you down to the marrow of your bones!"

* * *

"Serves you right for interrupting my fun AND breaking my hair nest" Yura said a few minutes later as both she and Inuyasha watched the flames surround Kagome.

_Help me_ Kagome thought as she fell unconscious.

"Not even her bones will remain" Yura said as she turned around to see Inuyasha's shocked face.

"Why you…"

"What's the matter puppy? Are you sad?" Yura asked in a mocking voice. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough.

Inuyasha growled as he moved his clawed hand to his open wound. "Take this! BLADES OF BLOOD!"

_Blades of Blood?_ Yura thought as the blades sliced off the arm holding her sword.

_They loosened_ Inuyasha thought as the hair holding him slacked.

"My hand…" Yura said.

"Keh, can't control the hair without you hand, can you?" Inuyasha mocked.

"You...should be more careful with a lady" Yura glared at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as Yura attacked him with the skulls from the cocoon web.

A few seconds later and Inuyasha was aware of something sharp passing behind his neck.

"Too bad" Yura said as her sword narrowly missed Inuyasaha's head. "A little bit to the back and I would've had your head" Yura laughed at him. "Try this out!" she yelled, throwing her sword at his heart.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha yelled as his blades only sliced two skulls in half. "Dammit."

"What are you looking at?" Yura asked as Inuyasha felt the sword he missed slice VERY near his heart.

"Da...Dammit" Inuyasha wheezed as the sword returned to Yura's hand.

"Hump...So being a half youkai isn't good enough after all..." Yura said, back on her hair wire perch. "Poor thing...You wanted this to become true youkai, didn't you?" Yura asked, showing him the Shikon shard.

_The Shikon shard!_ Inuyasha thought.

"Now hold still...If I don't get a clean cut...Blood will stain that lovely hair of yours" Yura said, raising her sword and preparing to deliver the final cut.

"Keh, spare me" Inuyasha said, plunging his clawed hand forward before Yura could deliver the blow.

He removed his hand from the wound he had created and glared at Yura.

"Keh...Too bad" Inuyasha said, still glaring at her.

"How rude..." Yura said. "Plunging your filthy claw into me like that..."

_She...She's...It didn't even faze her?_ Inuyasha thought as Yura noticed something near his hand.

"Hump, a rather sneaky way of taking the Jewel shard though" she flicked the cloth bag back to her hand. "Such a poor looser... even on the point of death."

_Where is it?_ Inuyasha wondered, not listening to her. _Where is her weakness?_

"Huh?" Yura turned around as she felt something heavy move on the hair.

She turned around to see someone clothed in red climbing the hair. A sudden gust of wind blew back the 'hood.' A girl with black hair and rosy checks was climbing up the hair web.

_That girl...She should have burned to death_ Yura thought as Kagome turned her head and looked down at the scene below her.

* * *

Yura glared at Kagome as she saw her climbing the web of hair.

"That girl!" Yura said as she moved her hairs to attack Kagome, not noticing Inuyasha grab her sword at take a swing at her.

"What are you looking away for?" Inuyasha asked, slashing her in the back.

"You shut up!" Yura screamed, making another wound in his chest.

"Keh, you were calm enough when I cut through you…" Inuyasha said. "…Now you're upset, aren't you?"

Yura blinked, "somewhere around there…There's something you don't want us to find."

Kagome grunted as she held onto the sharp hair web. It had stopped moving for the moment. "Inuyasha, that red skull over there…that one is controlling everything else!" she yelled, directing his attention to a red skull

"Red skull?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dammit" Yura muttered, moving to stop Kagome from reaching the skull.

"Don't you dare run away!" Inuyasha yelled at the retreating Yura.

"CAGE OF HAIR!" Yura yelled, moving the hair under Kagome, forcing her to grab a skull to stay on.

"Ohhh, it feels creepy" Kagome moaned as Yura loomed over head.

"If you don't like it then let go" Yura said tossing skulls and her sword at her. "Gotcha" she said as Kagome was forced to let go so as the sword cut into her arm.

With a gasp of pain, Kagome felt herself let go and then get caught again as the hair held her in midair.

"Why weren't you cut?" Yura asked, inspecting where there should have been blood.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, also looking at the spot where she had felt pain._ I haven't been cut? It's just like earlier when I was in those flames._ Then Kagome remembered what Inuyasha had told her. _Its cloth spun from the fur of the fire-rat youkai. It's stronger than any armour Inuyasha had said._

"You look like an ordinary human though" Yura said, bringing Kagome out of her memories. "How about this..."

Yura swung her hand and a piece of hair wrapped around Kagome's neck, tightening to slit a drop of blood out.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Inuyasya's claws sliced Yura's other hand clean off.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome coughed as the hair holding her disappeared.

"Don't you dare faint..." Inuyasha yelled "you're not safe yet!" he grabbed her and tried to slow their decent as the cocoon came falling down beside them. "Keh, figures that with both her hands gone…she can't control the hair anymore."

"INUYASHA, Watch ou…" Kagome screamed but a sword stabbed Inuyasha right under his heart. They came crashing down hard onto the skulls and they both looked up to see Yura glaring at them with all the hate in the world.

"Fools…It's no use" she said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Even in that condition…she can still control the hairs?"

"I'm immortal!" Yura screamed, throwing her sword right for Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha closed his eyes but when he didn't feel anything, he opened to see Yura looking at Kagome who was smashing an arrow into the red skull from before.

"This is it…The skull from before" she said. "The hairs coming from Yura's hands…Their coming from inside this skull" she said as she continued to pound the arrow into the skull.

"I'm going to kill her" Yura screeched, redirecting her sword towards Kagome's head.

Kagome closed her eyes while she continued to stab the skull. When she didn't feel anything slice her, she slowly opened her eyes to see the sword suspended before her eyes and the red skull and its important contents had shattered.

"A comb?" Inuyasha wondered, staring at the shattered red comb that had been hidden in the skull.

Turning to face Yura, Inuyasha saw her body turn into dust and blow away in the wind. Only her clothes, sword and the jewel now remained.

Kagome stared as the sword clattered to the ground, her hand still firmly grasping the arrow.

"That Yura…"Inuyasha finally said. "She transferred her soul into a comb…That's why I couldn't hurt her no matter how many times I slashed at her" he muttered.

"I…Inu…Yasha" Kagome said. "Those terrible wounds…Because of the clothes you cave me" she said, taking off said piece of clothing.

"It's no big deal…The Shikon shard is more…"

He didn't have to say anymore as Kagome moved over to Yura's clothing and retrieved the shard. "Found it" she said. _But how long will it take…To find them all?_

"Let's go Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

"What now?" Inuyasha asked, turning around.

"You said my name" Kagome said, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"I think your starting to like me" Kagome announced, smiling.

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up" Inuyasha said. "After all, who'd want to be friends with a dumb girl like you?"

"What's with you? I just saved your life didn't I?" Kagome asked, patting him gently on the back.

Inuyasha didn't respond as he fell unconscious from his wounds.

"Hey! If it hurts, speak up" Kagome said as she picked him up and proceeded to bring him back to the village.


	8. Chapter 7 Transforming Hanyou

Chapter 7

Transforming Hanyou

"My Lord! Where are you My Lord!"

A man with long silver hair, wearing an elegant kimono stood before a great stone stature. His kimono was white as the snow, with a yellow belt. His eyes were a cold gold colour and had a blue moon on his forehead and he had purple stripes upon his face. A little green imp walked up to the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have a clue to your father's grave!" The man, know known as Sesshomaru stared at the imp as he coldly said "my father's grave... Soon... the sword will be mine..."

* * *

Kagome was just getting out of the well, but this time with her was a pink bicycle that she had recently gotten. Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack, and started riding towards the village, looking for Inuyasha.

As she rode down the worn path she couldn't believe that this place was real, even with the amount of times she had already been to this place. No matter what... it always amazed her. And probably always will.

She knew what he must do now... he has to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama, after all she did break it... But she did help with this mission. The help of a half demon...And Yugi had also agreed to help after they had dug Kaede out and explained to her who Yugi was.

Kagome couldn't help but look at the sky as she saw Yugi flying overhead.

"Hey Yugi!" she said as her cousin flew down beside her to land in her basket.

"Hi Kagome! Inuyasha is resting on one of the trees near the south of the village" Yugi told her.

"Thanks Yugi" Kagome said as her bike bounced up and down, unaware of anything she might have hit.

She found Inuyasha exactly where Yugi had said he was.

"Hey come down from there!" Kagome yelled.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, opening an eye.

"I have medicine from my time to treat your wounds" she called back.

"Treatment for my wounds?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't need or want any!" he said after a few seconds.

"Stop that, you were badly hurt weren't you?" Kagome asked.

"I would just go with it if I were you" Yugi advised from the basket.

"Please come down" Kagome pleaded.

"Keh, my wounds have already healed" he said.

"Then you won't mind showing me then."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, staring down at her, not noticing something jumping towards him.

SMACK!

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha had swatted his face, and down came a small flea.

"Inuyasha-sama! I've found you! I've been searching for you since I heard that you've been freed by your seal! I must tell you something about your father!" The flea said.

"Hey...Aren't you the flea, Myouga-Jijii...?" Inuyasha asked.

"Flea?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha jumped down.

* * *

"You know some guys who are trying to disturb my old man's tomb?" Inuyasha asked after they had gone back to Kaede's hut.

"Yes, but my memory is failing me, I might be persuaded to remember if I could have some blood..." Myoga said.

"Here, you have two seconds then Inuyasha has permission to remove you" Yugi said, moving over to him.

Myoga thanked him and then the flea demon just stuck his mouth into Yugi's feathers and drank a hearty amount before Inuyasha removed him.

"What tasty blood" Myoga said, "Inuyasha-sama, I didn't know that you had shape shifter friends" he said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, as Yugi looked confused.

'You didn't know that…Yugi-was it… was a shape shifter?" Myoga asked, staring at Inuyasha.

"I didn't even know" Yugi said, staring at the flea.

"Shape shifter?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, a shape shifter is able to take any form they like" Myoga said.

"So Yugi could become any animal he likes?"

"No, only master shape shifters are able to that. Your friend her, from his blood, is only a beginner and so, is only able to transform into two other animals at the moment."

"What other animals can I become?" Yugi asked, looking interested.

"From your blood, I detected bird blood, cat blood and also dog blood" Myoga informed him.

"So I can transform into a bird, a cat and or a dog?" Yugi asked.

"That is correct" Myoga said.

"Cool, how do I do it?"

"You just need to concentrate on what form you want" Myoga explained as Yugi closed his eyes in concentration.

A full minute passed before Yugi's bird body shimmered blue and started to enlarge. Another minute later Yugi's bird form had been completely replaced by a black dog. He looked to be a year or two old black Labrador with black triangle ears with a white tipped tail and almond shaped violet eyes.

* * *

"So what were you saying before?" Inuyasha asked as Yugi tested out his new form.

"What was I saying before?" Myoga asked.

"You were telling us how someone is after Inuyasha's fathers tomb" Kagome supplied.

"Oh yes, well this Myoga was far too anxious to stay there as a mere gravekepper…"

"You ran away? Didn't you?" Inuyasha said.

"Uhhh…" Myoga stuttered, confirming what Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…I remember hearing of your father" Kaede said. "He was a great dog youkai who prowled the lands to the west."

"I really don't remember" Inuyasha said, looking as if he would rather NOT speak of his father.

"He was a strong and imposing Youkai lord…" Myoga agreed. '…And his blood was taster than anything else."

"Oh… Then what about his Okaa-san?" Kagome asked.

"Shut up, will ya?" Inuyasha said, enraged. "She died a long time ago!"

"However, his mother was actually quite beautiful…" Myoga said, not paying attention to Inuyasha's rant.

"I said to shut up!" Inuyasha growled, squishing Myoga beneath his thumb.

"Hey, wait a sec" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stomped out the door. _Was it something I said?_ She wondered. _I only asked him about his Okaa-san…_ _If his father was a youkai...and Inuyasha is a hanyou…does that mean that his Okaa-san…was a human?_

* * *

A few minutes later, Kagome found Inuyasha once again sitting up in a tree.

_That's right…_ Kagome thought as she approached the tree. _If his Okaa-san was human…Hanyou…Half-youkai…Half human._

Kagome shivered as she felt something approaching. _Wha…What's this feeling?_

"Get down!" Inuyasha ordered as he pushed her to the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha growled.

"Get it now, wrench? There's a huge amount of youkai coming this way" Inuyasha said while he growled at the full moon.

_A carriage?_ Kagome thought as she followed Inuyasha's line of view.

The bamboo door fluttered and Kagome could see a woman inside. _Who is that?_ She wondered as she watched the lady look at them.

"O…Okaa-san…" Inuyasha muttered dazedly.

_What!_


End file.
